Ice Cold Ink
by whitesorrowfulrose
Summary: The piercing needle touches the skin and yet the person don't feel pain but an icy cold feeling that ease their pain and turn it into a warm feeling. There are the tattoos he give and yet why don't he give me one.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

_**The piercing needle touches the skin and yet the person don't feel pain but an icy cold feeling that ease their pain and turn it into a warm feeling. There are the tattoos he give and yet why don't he give me one.**_

* * *

**Lucy POV**

"I can't believe I got fired from my job this is unbelievable." I thought. I was going walking home from getting fired that's was a stupid café anyway I need to get something to eat. Tomorrow I need to find a job tomorrow after school. I walked to the 24 hour gas station and picked out a some snacks and walked out.

"Hey girlie where you going." said a big greasy man walking up to her. "Yeah how about you come with us and have a good time." said his friend grabbing my wrist.

"H-Hey let me go now. "I said trying to get loose of his grip. "Hey bitch just the hell up." said the guy as he slap. "Somebody help please help . I tried to say before the guy put his hand over mouth. One of the guys had unbutton my shirt while the other one tried to hold me still.

I was crying and trying to get out of their hold when I heard a voice. "You know shouldn't hit a lady." said a voice "Get the hell out of here." said the guy "No" said the guy. Then he punched the guy that was unbuttoning my shirt.

'Why you son of a bitch ."said the guy that was holding me as he let me go and tried to land a punch on the guy. The guy dodged the punch and then kicked the other guy in his stomach. He then walked over to me and knelt . "Hey are you ok." He said. Before I cold answer everything thing went black.

~Later~

'What happened to me and where am I ." I thought. I look around trying to figure out where I was when I heard a familiar voice. 'You finally awoke huh." said a guy putting a cigarette in his mouth. "Umm where am I ." I said looking at the guy. "Oh you don't remember when I saved you.' He said "He's really handsome when I think about .'I thought admiring his jet black hair and his nice features. "So what's your name." He said interrupting my thoughts.

"Oh Lucy Heartfilia. I said "So Lucy Heartfilia what's a girl like you doing up so late. "He said 'I was walking home from my job well my former job ." I said putting emphasis on the word former and job. "It's late you should probably go home its really late your parents are probably worried .

"He said "I don't have to worry about that my parents died awhile back." I said "You talk about it like it's normal. "He said "It happened awhile ago so I'm over it "I said. "Such a strong girl. "He said "So where am I?"I asked

"Since you passed out I took you to my shop. "He said "What do you do?" I asked 'I'm a tattoo artist Sweetie." He said before inhaling his cigarette again. "You know smoke is bad for your health. "I said "Maybe I don't want to live long."He said smirking at me." Your weird so what's your name "I asked "Gray Fullbuster remember the name. "he said "Why your going to die young anyway. "I said

'That's how you thank your savior. "He said laughing. "Whatever. "I said pouting. "You can stay here for the night since it's late. "He said "Thanks What about you. "I said laying down "Don't worry about me I'll be fine just get some rest you had a long." He said patting. "He such a idiot." I thought while blushing. After that I fell asleep.

~Next Day~

I woke up and looked around and remembered what happened last night. 'Where is he.' murmured. I looked around and saw a note sitting on a near by table. The note said sorry went out for a awhile. I looked around for awhile then saw the time. "OH MY GOD I"M GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL."I screamed I got all of my stuff and ran out the shop. I need to get home now and get to school fast.

I ran all the way and got ready school. "I'm going to be , I'm going to be late. "I kept think while running to school. When I arrived my best friend Levy greeted me. "Hey Lu-Chan why are you late today. "She said "It's a long story but lets get to class before we get in trouble." I said When we arrived we were scolded by the teacher for coming. "So did you do your homework Lu-Chan."asked Levy "Oh MY GOD I FORGOT MY HOMEWORK."I thought "No, can take a look at you please. "I asked. "Sure. "said Levy said handing me the papers.

Most I tried to focus on my work but that guy kept popping up in my head. "Gray. "I thought "Who's Gray. "asked Levy 'Umm I just oh look at the time it's almost time for lunch. "I said getting up and walking to the lunch room. "Stop trying to avoid it Lu-Chan."said Levy chasing after me. I decided to eat lunch alone to avoid getting asked question by Levy. "Maybe I should go back to his shop I never really thanked him for saving me and maybe I should bring him something too." I thought.

After school I stopped at the store and tried to pick out something he would like. "Maybe he would like something to drink or something. "I thought trying to decide what do get. After awhile of looking around just decide on a drink. 'So where was his shop again ?"I thought looking around for the building. I decide to ask for directions after walking around in circles. "Umm miss do you know where a tattoo shop at around here?" I asked. "Oh the only tattoo shop that's around here is around the corner and make a left. "She said "Thank you. "I said "No problem. "She said walking off.

"Ok around the corner and the make a left. "I thought. When I made a left I saw a small shop with the words Gray's Ink Shop on it. I was about to walk in when I saw him over a half naked lady. The way he was looking was enough to captivate me. He was gently touching her even though he seemed like a rough person. My train of thought was interrupted by a voice. "Are you going to sit there or come in? "he said. I was so lost in a thought I didn't even notice he was already finished.

"What are you doing here? "he said. "Umm I was Justin the neighborhood and decide to stop by. "I said looking away. He pulled put a cigarette an out it in his mouth. "Oh here this is for saving me yesterday. "I said holding up the bag. "Thanks. "He said taking it from me. "I thought tattoos were supposed to hurt but that girl didn't look like she was in pain. "I said

"That what's special about mines. 'he said smirking. "Anyways this place is a mess you really need to clean up sometime. "I said picking up the trash that was laying around. "Nah to much work. 'He said "Your lazy this place is going to be a dump. "I said

"Then why don't you work here ." he said calmly inhaling his cigarette. "What ."I said stopping for a moment. "Why don't you work as a thanks for saving you life ." He said "Well fine just as thanks. "I said turning around

* * *

Pretty Please Leave a review.(。・∀・。)


End file.
